Minotaur
Minotaur (stgr. Mimo - Minos; taur - byk) - mitologiczny kreteński potwór o ciele wielkiego człowieka z głową i rogami byka. Jest jednym z najbardziej niesławnych potworów w mitologii greckiej. Historia Narodziny thumb|Byk kreteński, ojciec Minotaura. Minotaur narodził się ze związku należącego do władcy Krety Minosa, byka kreteńskiego i żony Minosa, czarodziejki Pazyfae. Dzieciństwo i dorastanie Bezpośrednio po swoich narodzinach Minotaur/Asterion był świadkiem kłótni jaka wywiązała się pomiędzy Minosem a jego żoną, po tym jak ta wyznała co zaszło między nią a kreteńskim bykiem co wywarło silny wpływ na psychice małego wtedy potworka. Śmierć ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy'' ''Złodziej Pioruna'' Po tym jak erynia Alekto nie zdołała odebrać Percy'emu skradzionego "przez niego" Hełmu mroku Hadesa, bóg Podziemi wysłał za nim w pogoń Minotaura. Potwór-byk nie zdołał go wytropić, gdy przebywał w pobliżu Gabe'a, jednak od momentu opuszczenia swojego mieszkania na Manhattanie przez matkę Percy'ego i syna Posejdona oraz udania się na plażę w Montauk, zmierzał w ich kierunku, stopniowo znajdując się coraz bliżej ich lokalizacji. Po tym jak zostali oni ostrzeżeni przez przyjaciela Percy'ego Grovera i zmierzali w kierunku bram Obozu Herosów Minotaur gonił ich pozostając naprawdę blisko swojej zdobyczy. Gdy cała trójka znajdowała się już naprawdę blisko obozowej granicy, w ich samochód nagle uderzył piorun z wywołanej przez Zeusa burzy, który doprowadził do wypadku, w którym ich auto dachowało. Po wydostaniu się z samochodu i w trakcie biegu w górę wzgórza herosów Percy miał okazję przyjrzeć się goniącemu go potworowi, którego rozpoznał jako Minotaura. Potwór nie znajdując nikogo we wraku cisnął nim z furią w powietrze, po czym zaczął węszyć za swoją "przyszłą ofiarą", czym zdołał ich wyczuć na wzgórzu. Chcąc zapewnić swojemu synowi trochę dodatkowego czasu Sally spróbowała odciągnąć od niego uwagę Minotaura i skupić ją na sobie, jednak zwierzęcy potwór zdołał ją szybko dopaść i wysłać Hadesowi. Widząc całą sytuację Percy przestał uciekać i odstawiwszy Grovera w bezpieczne miejsce stanął do walki ze ścigającym go potworem. Podczas dramatycznej walki z nim Percy'emu udało się wspiąć na potwora i oderwać z jego głowy jeden z rogów syna Pazyfae. Gdy znalazł się z powrotem na ziemi a byk Minosa szykował się do zaatakowania go szarżą syn Posejdona wyczekał na odpowiedni moment do ataku i wbił Minotaurowi jego oderwany róg, który trzymał w ręce prosto w brzuch bestii, w efekcie czego odesłał jego istotę wprost do Tartaru na kilka lat. ''Ostatni Olimpijczyk'' Minotaur po odrodzeniu się stanął do walki po stronie Kronosa i został przywódcą wojsk tytana. W trakcie rozpoczęcia pierwszych starć o Manhattan poprowadził oddział potworów przez most Williamsburg Bridge, gdzie spotkał się z oporem domku Apollina. Gdy na miejsce przybył Percy Jackson Minotaur pamiętając ich wspólne, pierwsze i zarazem ostatnie spotkanie wydał z siebie wściekłe muknięcie w kierunku syna Posejdona. Widząc, jak kilka innych potworów z jego oddziału przymierzało się i ruszyło na Percy'ego z zamiarem zabicia go, przywołał ich z powrotem do reszty grupy, po czym sam rzucił półbogowi wyzwanie do walki pragnąc zrewanżować się na nim za to, że przed kilku laty strącił jego istotę do Tartaru. Charakter Minotaur nie był typem potwora, którego łatwo można by było scharakteryzować lub odgadnąć powody, którymi się kierował. Od razu po tym jak tylko przyszedł na świat był świadkiem wielkiej kłótni pomiędzy swoją matką Pazyfae a jej mężem Minosem o to co zaszło pomiędzy ojcem Minotaura bykiem kreteńskim a nią, w efekcie czego narodził się sam Minotaur co mogło wywrzeć na jego psychice znaczące piętno ze względu, że Pazyfae odrzuciła swego potwornego syna. Wygląd |-|Dawniej = |-|Obecnie = Umiejętności * Siła: Minotaur jest niezwykle silnym przeciwnikiem, posiadającą siłę byka albo nawet i tura. Był w stanie z łatwością podnieść samochód nad głowę i rzucić nim w znajdujące się nieopodal małe pole na znaczną odległość oraz wgnieść maskę lexusa jakby była zrobiona z folii aluminiowej. * Regeneracja: Będąc potworem nie posiadającym duszy (pomimo tego, że jest w połowie człowiekiem), Minotaur nie może być całkowicie i trwale fizycznie unicestwiony. Za każdym razem po swojej śmierci jego esencja powraca do Tartaru, gdzie przebywa do czasu, aż ostatecznie w całości się uformuje w całe ciało. * Walka: Minotaur był niezwykle zaprawionym w walce wojownikiem o czym świadczyły liczne trofea zebrane z martwych półbogów, których własnoręcznie pozbawił życia. Potrafił świetnie posługiwać się swoim toporem o dwóch ostrzach (uformowanych w kształt greckiej litery Omega) czego dowiódł w walce z Percym. Być może, gdyby nie piętno Achillesa, wiele lat treningów w Obozie Herosów a także liczne starcia z innymi potworami syn Posejdona nie poradziłby sobie z Minotaurem dzierżącym swój śmiercionośny oręż. Ciekawostki * Imię Minotaur oznacza Byk Minosa. Jego prawdziwe imię brzmi Asterios, bądź Asterion co znaczy Gwiaździsty. * Przez lata zdołał zabić wiele półbogów, których obozowe naszyjniki nosił jako dekorację przywiązaną do nasady swojego toporu. * Według starych podań ludowych Minotaur jako pół byk pół człowiek nigdy naprawdę nie istniał. Było to spowodowane tym, że słowo Minotaur było tytułem najwyższego kapłana pałacu w Knossos. Kiedy co 9 lat (według innej wersji co roku) Ateńczycy przysyłali na Kretę 7 mężczyzn i 7 dziewcząt, w królestwie Minosa organizowano zawody w zapasach. Ten kto wygrywał je, zakładał maskę Minotaura i miał za zadanie zabijać wszystkie przygotowane ofiary (ateńskich jeńców). Kiedy Tezeusz go zabił, to on stał się najwyższym kapłanem i od tamtej pory był rzekomym "Minotaurem". * Został już trzykrotnie zabity. ** Po raz pierwszy dokonał tego syn Posejdona Tezeusz, zaś potem inny z synów Posejdona Percy Jackson uczynił to dwukrotnie. * Zarówno Minotaur, jak i jego ojciec byk kreteński, byli związani z konstelacją Byka. * Minotaur jest jedynym znanym potworem, który powrócił do życia pod koniec serii, po tym jak został czasowo zniszczony na samym jej początku niezależnie od niczyjej pomocy. * W niektórych wersjach mitów to Posejdon, który jedynie przyjął postać białego byka był jego ojcem. * Matka Lucka Castellana, May miała na chodniku prowadzącym do swojego domu małego pluszowego Minotaura w pieluszce. Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Postacie z "Przewodnik po świecie herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" Kategoria:Mitologia Grecka Kategoria:Postacie z "Greccy Herosi według Percy'ego Jacksona"